


Janet Was Displeased

by PepperF



Series: Short stuff [2]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-17
Updated: 2011-06-17
Packaged: 2017-10-20 12:27:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/212766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PepperF/pseuds/PepperF
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"No," she said. Two very tall men and one teenaged girl shrank a little more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Janet Was Displeased

**Author's Note:**

> For the 'three things I would never, ever write' meme. Prompt: Daniel and Teal'c take Cassie shopping for her prom dress and come back with something of their own...

Janet was displeased.

"No," she said.

Two very tall men and one teenaged girl shrank a little more.

"But, mom–" said Cassie, unwisely drawing attention to herself.

"I said no, Cassie." There were no threats, no raised voices. There was only The Tone. Cassie subsided immediately, and Janet's focus went to Daniel and Teal'c. They both flinched. Fake gods had nothing on this woman.

"I am unfamiliar with the Tauri custom of 'the prom'," tried Teal'c. "Daniel Jackson and Cassandra were–"

"Oh, don't give me that," said Janet, disgustedly. "We all watched 'Pretty In Pink' together just three weeks ago. Don't think I've forgotten."

Teal'c was vanquished. Janet turned to Daniel, her expression demanding an explanation.

"I don't see why it's so wrong for men to dress colorfully, and after all in many other cultures it's perfectly acceptable, even expected, that men will wear a long robe - the Jaffa, in fact, being an example of that, and besides, you said Cassie needed a chaperone, and Teal'c will still be the most intimidating man there, even in aquamarine tulle..."

His babbling petered out under Janet's icy glare. Daniel looked at the floor, and shuffled his feet.

"Ithoughtitwasfunny," he muttered. Teal'c shot him a betrayed look.

"What was that?" enquired Janet, crisp as a Colorado winter morning.

Daniel looked up, and gave her his best, most sincere, most winning smile. "Janet, I'm really-" he began.

An aquamarine court shoe, size 12, caught him squarely between the eyes.


End file.
